This invention relates generally to telephone communication systems, and more particularly to a new and improved system wherein all the functions of a digital telephone are usable on a computer.
Digital computers, in particular personal computers, are playing an ever increasing role in telephone systems. For example, the personal computer plays a central role in voice processing systems utilizing computer telephony integration wherein the personal computer is interposed functionally between the telephone switch such as a private branch exchange (PBX) and the telephone set. In addition, the digital telephone itself represents an advance in the additional features and functions it provides over and above those provided by conventional telephones.